


Come to the Dark Side, We Have Cookies

by Die_Glocke, WTF_TBS



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_TBS/pseuds/WTF_TBS





	Come to the Dark Side, We Have Cookies

Тэниссону повезло родиться уже после падения Империи, когда в Галактике установилось относительное спокойствие и порядок. Его родители были ярыми республиканцами, поэтому он с самого раннего детства рос на рассказах о Падме Амидале и Энакине Скайуокере, Оби-Ване Кеноби и Квай-Гоне Джине, а имена Люка Скайуокера, Леи Органы и Хана Соло его родители произносили с благоговейным придыханием. 

Эти рассказы звучали, словно вымышленные истории о событиях, происходивших давным-давно в далекой-далекой галактике, а не в соседней системе пару десятков лет назад, поэтому, даже будучи маленьким, Тэниссон сомневался в их объективности. Как и многие дети, он сочувствовал отрицательным персонажам, но, зная об убеждениях родителей, благоразумно молчал о собственных, а коллекцию постеров с Дартом Вейдером и переписанную от руки биографию Палпатина, составленную его последователями, надежно прятал под кроватью.

Детское восхищение отрицательными персонажами из историй на ночь постепенно переросло в подростковое восхищение реальными историческими личностями, полное юношеского максимализма. Тэниссон считал дни до окончания школы, с нетерпением ожидая, когда можно будет покинуть отчий дом и перестать притворяться. Но судьба распорядилась по-другому.

Когда к нему на улице подошел незнакомый мужчина и с приветливой улыбкой спросил: «Мальчик, хочешь печеньку?», Тэниссон не колебался ни секунды.


End file.
